


Family

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Category: Korean Drama, Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: This fanfiction take place after the end of the Mad Dog Korean drama.A new big case for Mad dog. One more dangerous that will bring to surface a new secret.Also despise the moments from the drama I don't so romance. So everything here will be friendship and family fells.Enjoy and let me now what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo Dohwan - Min Joon age-Reality - 25  
> -Drama-29  
> -Fanfiction - 22

"We have a new case?" asked Ha RI as he entered in the agency with Cheetah and Min Joon.

"Yes. I've heard people talking about this on the streets or restaurants but not at the news. So I put Nu-Ri to look for it." Kang Woo said.

The three who entered in the agency approached the people already inside.

"Do you find something Pentium-shi?" Cheetah asked.

"Yes. Look here", he said as he opened different page on the computers than read. "In the past months it's been different case of kidnapping. The victims are all males around 20-25. The victims said that a strange person around 40-45 was stalking them and days or hours later they woke up in a strange places. Unfortunately not very many victims escaped alive. The few lucky one said that the person is so crazy that he find pleasure in torturing them. The dead also the alive victims were badly injured with multiple broken bones, deep cuts and a few were unlucky to be rapped. "

" Mr. Choi we don't do this thing usually. Why now? "Ha RI asked.

"Because someone needs to catch that bastard. Many people suffered and still can suffer because of him."

"And it's not like is the first murder or psychopath we have to deal with." Cheetah said.

"Pentium it's saying why the people who are kidnapped are male and why around 20-25 years old?" Min Joon asked reading the info again.

Pentium scrolled down than said. 

"It's said here that because in Korea at the age of 20 the person become legally adult a few of them start to live alone or leave the country. So they are not many suspicious about the kidnapping until the body is founded. Death or alive. Also the motive for kidnapping only males is not mentioned."

"Kim Min Joon this thing is importantly so it's not time to zoom out." Kang Woo.

Min Joon smiled his usually signature smile than said.

"Hyung I thought you know me better. I don't zoom out when it's about something important. I was just thinking."

The others ocupants including the mentioned one smiled too. Even if it become something usual for Min Joon to call Kang Woo hyung they still can help to not smile when they heard it. 

"Brat", Kang Woo said flipping him on the forehead again.

"Ouch."

"Ok then. I'm going to meet with nurse Oh than", Cheetah said making the others to give him the  _Really_ look. "What? Is not what you think. A few victims have been there or maybe are still there. I can ask her to help me with some information."

"Ok. I'm going to meet with the Professor to see if he can help me", Kang Woo said. "Ms. Jang you go and talk with Manager Park to see if he new something. Min Joon-ah it's time for you to go for and late jogging. Keep and eye on everything that is suspected. Pentium monitore our every move and try to see if you can find video from surveillance cameras that had anything to do with the kidnapping. "

"Yes Mr.Choi" everyone said. 

Then everyone left in they're direction except of Nu-Ri who remained inside at the computer.

 ______________________________________

"Kidnapping? Now are you searching after kidnappers? the profesor asked Kang Woo.

"This is more importantly than the insurance case now. Do you now something about it?"

"Well I know that they've been a series kidnapping around her but they said nothing at the news about it."

"I know. We also found about it on the net."

"Well they are not many things that I can say that you don't know already but one thing I can say. The person who do that was a normal person until his son died in a car crash because a few kids around 20-25 were drunk and one of them was driving the car. His son died instantly but the others kids only were injured."

"So that's why he kidnapp people around these age. Tell me professor the kids were all male."

"From what I heard yes." The professor looked around the caffe and got closer to Kang Woo. "Also if it's was me I will keep an better eye on newbie."

"Min Joon-ah? Why? He doesn't anything to do with this."

The professor raised from the chair and walked behind the counter from where he took a map with some files.

"The newbie was looking a little strange when I was I first saw him and I decided to do some dig in with some friends. How old is he?"

"Around 29 why?"

The profesor give him the map and he opened it tooking out the front page.

_Kim Min Joon, younger brother of Kim Bom Joon._

_Date birth 12 July 1996._

_"_ Are you kidding, right?"

"No. The kid used a fake birth date. And with the clothes he is wearing also I saw makeup on him, it's was making him look older than it's is. And according to the birth date is age now it's should be..."

"22."

_Flasback_

_"How old are you? In you 40's? Min Joon asked._

_"I'm in late 30's."Kang Woo said." What about you?"_

_" I'm still young. "_

End of flashback.

"Shit" he said as he rushed from the caffe.

He entered in the car and tried to call Min Joon but without luck. So he called Pentium. 

"Mr. Choi do you find something?"

"Yes but for now I need you to find Min Joon."

"Mr. Kim? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Sure sure."

A few minutes quiet than.

"Mr.Choi why do you want with me? Min Joon asked through the phone.

"Why you didn't answer my call?"

"I didn't hear it. I saw that you called me when I returned with Ms.Jang at the agency."

"Stay there and don't move you brat."

He closed the call the he started the car returning to the agency.

 _Kid you are going to be the death of me._ He though driving.

He still cannot believe why he lied then about his age. And why someone young as him will do dangerous things like he did when they first meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kang Woo stormed in the office taking Min Joon by the collar shoving him in the wall.

"Mr.Choi!" the others shouted.

"What's gotten into you hyung?" Min Joon asked.

"Why did you lied?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kang Woo took a pepper from his pocket shoving it into is face.

"That's what I'm thinking about?"

"That's .."

"What? No real. I checked it and I saw that it's 100% original and real."

"No. That's not important."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Cheetah.

Kang Woo passed the pepper and the others three looked on it. 

"I thought that we are done with the lies. We are a family. We don't keep secrets."

"Yes important one. That's not important."

Min Joon manged to escape Kang Woo and stormed outside the office. Ha-RI was about to follow him but Kang Woo catched her wrist.

"Leave him be."

"But.."

"We need to focus on the case. Tell me. Did Manager Park told you something?"

Ha-RI sighed and began to tell them what Manger Park has told her. Something that is exactly like what the Professor has told Kang Woo.

"Cheetah did you find something?"

"Nurse Oh couldn't tell me more. But she told me that the victims that were alive were badly injured and a few even slipped into coma. They've got bruises, deep cuts that needed stitches and they found even drogsin they're blood."

"Thank you Cheetah. Pentium did you find a survelince camera vide regarding kidnapping?"

"I found one. Look here."

Pentium clicked on the video. In the video a young man was walking from an store. Few seconds later a stranger began to follow him.

"That's was on 13th Monday at 10a.m.Going forward the same boy left the same store late in the night."

He clicked forward showing that the time was after midnight three days later. The same young man left the store but this time the stranger exit from a car. He rushed to him gripping him from the back by his mouth.After a little struggle the boy become limp and the stranger carried him to the car.

 "The kidnappings are only happening around this store?"

"Not really" Pentium said. "It's happening in the night. But even then they are many people. So the kidnapping is happening around places that are not people around."

"Now what Mr.Choi?" Ha-Ri asked.

"We will go at that places to see if we could find anything strange. Also we don't have a face of the kidnapper so we will put some cameras around so we can catch his face."

"Yes Mr.Choi."

______________________________________

Min Joon walked inside his home after he returned from a restaurant. Entering he saw that the light was on. 

"You come back late. It's good that at least you are safe," Pentium said.

"Pentium-shi what are you doing here this late?"

"I wanted to see if you are OK. And as I saw that you are not here I decided to wait for you."

"Thank you for your concern but as you see I'm perfectly fine."

Min Joon walked in the bedroom and sit in sitting position on the bed Nu-Ri following suit.

"So you are younger than me, huh?"

"As you saw yes. I'm 22."

"Than you should call me hyung."

"Yeah."

"By the way why you didn't say your true age."

"Because it's not important."

"Everything is important in a family Min Joon. From the big to small things."

"Purely I didn't want you to found that I'm a stupid young person who risk his life."

"First you are not stupid you are very smart and sharp. You can fool anyone on this world if you wanted to."

"Now tell me you would work with me now that you know my age?"

"Of course. You are part of the Mad Dog and our family. You proved yourself many times."

"Thank you" .

"One thing I want you to tell you. Be careful. That person kiddnap people around 20-25 and you match the age."

"I will be don't worry."

"Good. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After Pentium left Min Joon took a shower and changed his clothes. Before he closed the light he saw a strange man beside a tree with the back to his building. He shugred as nothing and closed the light going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they put look at the footage from the cameras they put. As they didn't find anything suspicious they decided that when the night will come they will hide close to that places. It's was needed a little persuasion but Kang Woo let Min Joon come with them with the promise that he will stay close to Cheetah and he will listen him. Min Joon agreed and they waited for the night to come.

When the night has arrived, Cheetah with Min Joon covered a place, the other one was covered by Kang Woo and Ha-RI and the last one by Pentium looking through a live camera from the office.

After an hour of nothing Cheetah spotted an strange man. 

"I found someone suspicious. I'm going to check."

"Very well. Be careful", Kang Woo said.

"I'm always are. Min Joon stay here and don't move. Do you understand?"

"I know."

Cheetah began to follow the strange man and Min Joon remained in the hiding place. 10 minutes later he was about to contact Cheetah when someone grabbed him by the mouth from his back. He tried to fight the man but in little than a five minutes his vision blacked and he lose conscience.

______________________________________

"The person was a false pist. He was just a drunk."

"Understood. Go back to your position."

Cheetah returned to the hiding spot when he found out that Min Joon wasn't there and he found a cloth on the ground.

"Guys Min Joon is not here any more?"

"What?" three different voices said.

"Did he left his position?" Ha RI asked.

"No. I found a cloth on the floor. And is imbued in chloroform. I think our kidnapper friend has catch him."

"Pentium-shi," Kang Woo said. 

"The camera from Cheetah and Mr. Kim position was stopped and the signal from Min Joon is gone."

"Shit. Let's go back to the office and will we make a plan there."

______________________________________

Min Joon woke up feeling that someone was rubbing something wet on his face. Opening his eyes he saw a strange man an tried to jerk his head from his touch.

"Oh good you are awake."

Min Joon looked through the room to find it barely lighted and also he founded out that he was tied to a old chair.

"OH so you are the kidnapper", he said looking at the old man in front of him. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't match your kidnappied age victim."

"Do you really think that I'm a fool. My son was wearing makeup most of the time. I know when someone is wearing makeup to look older than he is. Such a young and beautiful face", he said stroking his face making Min Joon to jerk his head and spit the man in the face.

He would have counted a win if not his action caused the man to slap him. 

"You know my family will find me."

"Your dead body if you are continuing to act like that?"

"No I mean they will find this place and catch you and free me."

"Are really sure of that?"

**Flashback**

_"Ms. Jang is lucky to have man like you to back her up", Min Joon said._

_"But you have us too", Pentium said. "If you will be kidnapped will do anything to find you."_

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah. I'm 100% sure of that."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:Graphics use of torture**

* * *

 

Min Joon woke up when he felt something wet being thrown at him. He opened his eyes to see the madman.

 _Oh so it's wasn't a nightmare,_ he though. 

"What an unpleasant way to wake up."

That response earned him another slap but this time more powerful that he could feel blood in his mouth.

"You are a little cheeky bastard aren't you? In your place I should hold my tongue."

 Min Joon smiled his usually signature smile, even if he was forced. Because even if he didn't want to admit it he was scared about what will happen. 

"I can't help it. That's how I am."

"I would make sure to wipe that smile from your face."

"I hate to disappoint you but even in my painful moments of my life I still continue to smile."

"We will see that."

"Wait," Min Joon said when the sick man was about to leave. "If that kids killed your son than why you don't kidnappe them, not that I say to do it, and kidnap some random kids?"

"Do you really think that I didn't kidnapped that murderers?"

"What?"

"I did but they hadn't been lucky to get away alive."

"So they were the one that were founded dead?"

"Yes."

"Then if you had your revenge than why do you still kidnap people."

"Because I like the sound of they're screaming."

"You really are sick minded."

"I will take it as a compliment."

 After the man left Lord know where, Min Joon tried to free himself to leave this place and contact the others. Pretty sure that is phone has been taken and closed so the others can find him but he still can leave the place to contact through a public phone. When he triied to free himself from the rope the man returned so he stopped.

The man was carrying a box with, probably his objects for torture. He put the box on a table beside them then he opened. 

"I can't wait to see if you are still going to continue to smilies after I finish with you."

The mad man took a pocket knife and begin to leave small cuts on Min Joon face. Min Joon tried to not wince but when one particular deep cut was traced on his left cheek, he couldn't hold his wince making the man smile. After he traced a few cuts he put the knife away.

"That's all. Weak."

"You wish."

This time the man took a big knife that he used to cut Min Joon around his hands. Even if the cuts weren't deep, yet, and they made in place will not be fatality he was still painful. After he put 10 cuts on his arms he took from the box a bottle with alcohol that he poured on the injuries making him whimper.

After that he took a crowbar and Min Joon looked at it scared making the man smile. He brushes Min Joon hair with crowbar, then he brushed around his face and arm, tracing intentionality on the cuts. 

After he arrived at the legs he took it and brought it powerful to his left knee. Min Joon screamed when the pain from his left knee explode powerful making the mad man laugh. After a few seconds he hit the other knee with the same power making the young man to scream in pain again.

Min Joon let his head drop on his chest and the put a hand under his chin lifting his head. 

"I told you that I will wipe that smile from your face."

He let go of his head and put his things back in the box. 

"Enjoy your rest. We will see each other tomorrow."

After that the man left. The pain around his knees became umbearable and he knew that he will lose conscience soon. Before the darkness shallowed him he send a silent plea to anyone to find him and save him.

Then it's was only darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

When he opened his eyes, he woke up in a world filled with pain. Everything from his face to his legs was hurting his. But mostly his legs were he was hit with a crowbar. He knew that trying to free himself will do him no good as his legs were killing him and his pretty sure that he can't walk.

The door opened and the same man entered with a tray. He smiled and put the tray on the table. Min Joon really doesn't want to know what is there. 

"Good morning," the man said.

"It's was. Until you arrived here", Min Joon said smiling.

"I though I wiped that smile of yours for good."

"I told you. I smile even in my painfully moments. That's who I am."

The man walked beside him and began to drag him with the chair at the table. Min Joon looked to see the tray the man has come with, and food and water on it.

The man began to leave but before he opened the door he turned and said. 

"Eat. You will need it. Also I assure that is not poisonous. After all I will not let you escape so fast."

The man left and Min Joon looked at the food. Also he founded out that his hands are free.

"When did he cut the rope around my hand?"he wondered.

 After he eated a little food and has drank the whole cup of water he managed to free his legs too. He raised from the chair and he almost falled on the floor if he wasn't gribbed the table. After he was sure that he will not fall over he let go of the table and began to limp to the door.

He tried the knob and he smiled when the door opened. He limped through a hall until he arrived at the front door. He was about to open it and leave that place when the man grabbed his hair hard jerking his head back. 

"Do you really think that you can leave? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well you left the door unlocked and that speak much."

The man let go of his hair making lose balance and fall on the floor hitting his head hard and also sending a powerful surge of pain in his legs making cry in pain. 

"I will make sure to not make the same mistake again."

After that he griped Min Joon shirt hem and dragged him back to the basement were he threw him on the hard floor making him cry out in pain. Then he left and closed the door and Min Joon passed out again. 

When he woke up he looked to see a window and that outside was dark. Also he founded out that he was feverish and nauseated. Looking through the room to see why he saw that the floor was dirty and the dirtiness entered in his wounds. But that isn't stop him to try to leave that place.

He raised from the floor bitting his lip because of the pain and walked at the door. When he tried to open it he found out that it's was looked. Looking through the room to see if he could find something to open the door he saw the window and that it's was big enough for him to fit through it. 

He limped to the window and tried to open it, smiling when it opened. He passed through it and exit outside.

"Great I'm in the middle of nowhere."

Deciding to not lose precious time admiring that he was in the middle of nowhere he began to walk, well limp away from the house.

After an mille he founded an highway and a call box. When he tried to walk at the call box his legs give out and collapsed on the ground. He tried to crawl there but the pain began to be insuportabile and he could feel that the darkness wants to cover him again.

Before he loses conscience he could hear a car approaching him and he prayed that he wasn't the mad man. Than it's was only darkness. 


	6. Chapter 6

When he opened his eyes Min Joon was glad that he wasn't in the basement again but in an hospital room. He tried to move but his body was numb. Also he couldn't feel any pain, so he was on painkillers. He flinched slightly when the door opened but smiled when the person entered.

"Wipe that smile on your face. Maybe you can fool anyone with it but you can't fool me,"the person said closing the door.

" I'm just happy to see you Nurse Oh. "

"Like I said you can't fool me. I can see in your eyes that the smile is forced."

Min Joon dropped his smile and looked at the woman who checked his vitals.

"When did you woke up?"

"A minute later before you arrived."

"Well the vitals are good."

She put her clipboard on a table and sit on a chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ask me again when I'm not on painkillers."

"I wasn't referring to physical pain."

 "Last time I checked you were nurse no psycholog."

"Now I'm neither. I'm just a friend worried about you."

Min Joon was about to smile again when he remembered that she could see beyond his smiles and that are fake. He really needs to let that habit. He become a habit to smile everytime to show the people that dispise his suffering he still can smile. Even if it's fake. But with the friends he has make he can't show that because they can see that his smiles are fake.

"I'm fine. I wasn't there for so long to affect me emotionally or mentally. Speaking of which how Is that I'm here?"

"An old couple found you when they drive on the highway and brought you here."

"How long I was out?"

"Two days. You are lucky that you didn't slip in coma. You've got a mild concusion and you aren't supposed to be asleep or unconscious."

"I think I can say that I'm lucky."

"Speaking of injuries. You mind telling me how you get them?" 

"Which one?"

"All. Start from concusion."

"Well I hit my head a few times there. First when I tried to escape he grabbed me by the hair hard and when he let go I lost balance and falled and hit my head. Then when he threw me back in the basement I'm pretty sure that I hit my head too. And when I collapsed outside beside the highway. "

"What about your legs? Your kneecap and other bones were broken. It's a miracle that you managed to move so much."

"He hit me with a crowbar."

"A crowbar?"

"Yeah. And I must thank my adrenaline and the wish to get away from that place for helping me move even with broken bones."

"And your cuts? A few were deep but the worst part is that it's was dirt in them and you developed an infection."

"The cuts were the first thing he did to me. He cut me with an pocket knife. About the dirt. You remember that I told you that he threw me in the basement?"

"Yes."

"After that I passed out and when I woke up I could feel that I was felling feverish and nauseated. Then I saw that the floor was dirty and some dirt entered in my wounds."

"And that's all."

"Yes."

"Well now regarding your injuries, the cuts have been cleaned and the deep one stitched. The broken bones have been put to their place but I suggest you to not move for a few weeks. The concussion is almost gone and you don't need to worry about sleeping."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Oh and also the others have been with you these two days. I'm sure that they will be glad to see that you are awake. Do you want me to call them?"

"Not now. I'm tired and I'm pretty sure that they will ask 100 questions. Later."

"Sure. And one more thing. The man kidnapped kids around 20-25 why he kidnapped you?"

"I guess that the others didn't tell you. My actual age is 22."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah but that's a story for another time."

"Ok. I need to go to my others patients. You can sleep if you want."

After she left MIn Joon looked through the room the closed his eyes falling asleep. But this time it will be a peaceful one because he was safe once more. 


	7. Chapter 7

A car stopped in front of a building and a person with crutches exit from the passenger seat followed closely by the driver. 

"I remember that nurse Oh has told you not to put weight on your legs", Kang Woo said following Min Joon in the building.

"And I don't. I use crutches."

"You know what I mean."

"I told you already when we left the hospital that I'm not going to use wheelchair", he said as he opened the door to his house and entering. "It will make me look like an old man." 

"Or a person who is in need of it", Kang Woo said as he closed and locked the door after him. 

It's past a week after Min Joon was kidnapped and escaped. Until now it's wasn't heard of another kiddnaping. But they know that the man will not stop. Sooner or later he will do it again. They only hope to catch him until then. 

 "Not that I want to be rude or something but what are you doing here? I appreciate that you pick me from the hospital and brought me here  But I don't see why are you still here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were OK after everything that happened."

"Look I already told you and the others. I didn't stay there to much to affect me. Also I told you everything that happened. Why don't you use the info to find that man until he doesn't kidnappe someone again."

"We are trying. But the fact that you said that it's in the middle of nowhere, 1 mile from the highway isn't helping us. Pentium is still trying to activate your phone from his computers. Hopefully the phone is still there and we will find him."

 "Well that's good than. That man needs to rot in the prison. That's not a coping method after and loss."

"I know. And he will. Don't worry."

Kang Woo left Min Joon home making promise to call him if it's something wrong. 

Min Joon spent the day eating and watching TV. He managed to fall asleep on the couch watching at a movie. When he woke outside and inside was already dark. The only light that was illuminating the room was from the television. He raised from the couch and walked and opened the light. The he closed the television.

He manged to take a bath even if it's was hard to get out from bathtub even with the help of the crutches.

"Man I hate this things. I can't wait to get rid of them."

He changed his clothes and walked to close the light when he saw someone outside. His hearth starting to beat hard as he approached the window. He lowered in his knees and lifted his head slowly. He looked through the window to see his kidnapper. He lowered his head fast when the man looked up.

After an minute he looked again to see the man gone. Normally it will be a good thing. But no when anyone can enter the building. He rushed to his door forgetting about the crutches and locked the door with every lock.

 After that he rushed to his land-line and inserted a number he knew by hearth. After 3 rings he answered.

 _"Hello",_ Kang Woo said. 

"Hyung, is here."

_"Who is there Min Joon?"_

"The man."

_"Where are you?"_

"Home."

_"Ok I will be there shortly. Just talk with me. Tell me what's happened."_

The surge of adrenaline from before was gone and his legs gave out, collapsing on the ground."

_"Are you ok. I've heard an sound."_

"Yeah. Just please hurry up."

_"Don't worry I'm in the car."_

Min Joon bited his lower lip because of the pain from his legs. Putting weight when you don't need to do it is really painful.

"Hyung, I'm sorry."

_"For what?"_

"I lied. I'm not ok hyung. I'm not."

_"Don't worry. You will be. I promise."_

The pain has become to much that he managed to lose his consciousness again. But not before he heard Kang Woo telling him to speak with him. 


	8. Chapter 8

To say that is heart didn't skip a beat at the panicking call from his dongsaeng it will be a lie. Because it did. All his journey from his home to Min Joon's his heart was beating so hard that it was feeling like it will burst from his chest.

Finally after 10 minutes of driving like a mad, thankfully it's was late and they aren't any cars, he arrived at the destination. Kang Woo exit from his car and rushed inside the building. Arriving at Min Joon door he typed the code but when he tried to open the door he found it closed with a key. Searching through his pockets he found out the spare key from the apartment and unlocked the door.

 After he opened the door he rushed inside only to be meat with Min Joon on the floor.

"Min Joon-ah", he said rushing to his side. "Come on,open your eyes". He patted his cheek and shaked him by the shoulder but nothing.

He looked through the room to see Min Joon crutches beside the window. He walked to the window and looked outside only to see a man looking up, not knowing if he can see him or not, then climbing in a car and driving away. He waited 5 minutes and when he saw that the man was not coming back he picked Min Joon and carried him to the car.

He put him in the back seat than he looked the car and walked back to the apartment from where he took the crutches and looked the door with the key and code. He returned to the car, put the crutches in the luggage carrier then he climbed in the car and left to his home.

 ______________________________________

When he woke up he rised in sitting position immediately. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was erratic. His hair has plastered to his forehead. After he managed to calm down a little he looked through the room to see that it's was a familiar room.

When the door the room opened Min Joon flinched and he was about to jump from the bed, but calmed when he saw Kang Woo entering in. 

"You're awaken. You know you give me a big scare brat", he said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What happened hyung? How come that I'm here and not at my home?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really. After you dropped me home and left latter I remembered that I falled asleep on the couch. But after that everything is fuzzy."

"Well I don't know what happened after you woke up or at what hour you woke up, but I remember that around 2 in the morning you called me and told me that a man was outside your building."

Min Joon eyes widened for a second but he calmed and smiled at Kang Woo. 

"I don't remember that but I'm sorry if I bothered you. Well I should go home and change than go to the office. I bet that the others are missing me."

Min Joon was about to get up from the bed when Kang Woo grabbed his wrist forcing him to stop. 

"Min Joon-ah are you ok?" 

"Of course I'm hyung. I told you already that ...."

"That you didn't stay there to much to affect you. But you said something else last night." 

"What?"

"Listen and listen closely. I want you to look directly in my eyes and told me that you are OK. Than I will let you go home."

 Min Joon looked in his hyung eyes and tried to tell him that he is alright but he couldn't. He couldn't lie to his hyung in the face.

" You can't,right? Because it's not true. Why don't you let me and the others to help you?"

The next thing that happened was unexpected. Tears started to fall from Min Joon eyes, along his face.

"Because I don't want to happen the same thing that happened with Taeyang and Juhan."

"You don't want us to be hurt?"

Min Joon nodded and Kang Woo took him by the shoulder against his chest.

"You know you are a pretty smart kid but sometimes you are stupid. Is not going to hurt us."

"You don't understand. He will hurt anyone who is his away."

"I know what you mean by the first time. But he's not going to hurt us because I will not let him.  Now tell what happened. The truth."

Min Joon tried to move away but Kang Woo only tightened his hold on his dongsaeng, making him stop moving. Min Joon stopped and dropped his head on his hyung shoulder.

"After you left I eated and watched TV until I falled asleep on the couch. When I woke up outside was dark so I opened the light and closed the TV. After I took a shower I decided to close the light and go back to sleep when I saw him outside my building. Like the first time. I know that he started stalking me again until he will find an opportunity to catch me again. I don't want to go back there. Please don't let him take me again. "

"It's ok. I will not let him touch you again. I will kill him before he has the chance to do it."

"No don't. You will go back to the prison and I don't want to."

"Ok. I will not. But I will make sure that you don't return there."

"Thank you hyung."

"No problem. We are family. We take care of each other."

 


	9. Chapter 9

At the end Min Joon overworked himself with emotion and cried to sleep. After he laid him back on the bed Kang Woo stayed with him a few minutes then left the room going in the living room. There he was about to call the others when his phone began to ring. He looked to see that Ha-RI was calling him so he answered.

"Yes Ms.Jang?"

_"Mr.Choi we have a problem."_

"What do you mean? What happened?" 

_"Me, Cheetah and Pentium wanted to visit Min Joon but when we arrived and entered in his apartment no one was there. And he isn't supposed to leave the house alone."_

"Don't worry Ms.Jang, Min Joon -ah is at my house. Is sleeping in this moment."

" _Really?"_

"Yeah. You can come to see with your eyes. Anyway you three need to come over anyway because I have something to tell you." 

_"Is about the case?"_

"Kind of."

_"Ok. We will be there in fifteen minutes."_

"Good and tell Pentium and especially Cheetah to be quite when they arrive to not wake Min Joon." 

_"Understand."_

Kang Woo closed the phone than he sited on the couch looking at the closed TV until fifteen minutes later the others arrived. Kang Woo has made them sign to be quite and opened a door. They looked inside to see Min Joon sleeping peacefully. After that he closed the door and everyone sited on the couch.

"When did he come here?" asked Pentium.

"Last night. Or more precisely this morning."

"Please explain what happened Mr.Choi."

"Of course. That's why I ask you three to come here. But I want you to be quiet until I finish. After that you can ask me questions." 

Ha-RI, Cheetah and Pentium nodded and so Kang Woo began to tell them what happened.

"After I took Min Joon from the hospital and brought him here I stayed a little with him than I left. Later around two in the morning I woke up because of my phone. I took it and answered. Min Joon was telling me that the man was outside his building so I changed and rushed there. When I arrived Min Joon was unconscious. I looked through the window and I saw a man outside. He looked up but I don't think he could have saw me. After that I took Min Joon and brought him here. "

"Do you think that the man was the kidnapper?"asked Cheetah. 

"After his reaction I think it's was. Remember only him knows how he looks."

"But you didn't see him when you arrived at the building?" asked Ha RI. 

"I was to focused in going to Min Joon that I didn't look around." 

"Now what?" 

"Ha-RI you and me will go to Manger Park to see if he can help us. Cheetah you and Nu-Ri will stay here with Min Joon." 

"Yes Mr.Choi."

After that Ha-RI and Kang Woo left the house. Pentium opened the TV and the two of the watched it. 

 _____________________________________

Min Joon woke up to see that he was in the same room where he woke up the first time. He pushed himself in sitting position and rubbed his eyes. He stayed like that a little than he took his crutches and began his journey to the living room. When he opened the door he saw Cheetah and Pentium watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them making them flinch as they were to focused on the TV and they didn't here Min Joon entered."

"Min Joon you are awake. How are you feeling?" asked Pentium.

"I'm fine but you still didn't answered my question."

"Mr.Choi has called us to come. He told what happened with you than him and Ms.Jang left to talk with Manager Choi and let me and Cheetah stay with you."

"And what did hyung tell you about me?

"He told us that you called him around two in the morning saying that the man was outside your building. Than he left at you and when he arrived he saw that you were unconscious. He looked outside the window and he saw the man too. Then he picked you up and brought you here. End", Cheetah said.

"It's was really that man?" asked Pentium.

"Yeah."

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Me and Pentium started to watch a movie. Do you want to join us?"

"Later. I want to take a bath first."

"Ok.We brought you some clothes from your home. Here", Cheetah took a backpack and give it to Min Joon.

"Thank you guys."

 "With pleasure."

Min Joon took some clothes from the backpack than walked to the bathroom. He put his clothes on a chair than he opened the water. He sit at the edge of the tub waiting for it to fill in. After he was almost full he raised and he was about to take his clothes off when he saw something outside through the bathroom window. 

 When he approached he was shocked to see the madman. He backed away from the window until he lost his footing and falled in the water.

Cheetah and Pentium rushed inside the bathroom when they heard the loud splash. Entering they didn't hesitate a little. They took Min Joon by the arms lifting him from the water and putting him on the edge of the tub.

Min Joon coughed throwing away the unwanted water. Cheetah and Pentium were patting and rubbing his back helping him get out all the water. After a few minutes he finished. 

"Are you ok?" Pentium asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I slipped and lost my footing."

"It's ok. What is matter now is that you are OK," Cheetah said. "Pentium-sshi can you bring some towels."

"Sure."

Cheetah helped Min Joon walking in the living room. There dispise the fact that he told them that he could so it alone, Cheetah and Pentium dried Min Joon with the towels than changed his clothes. After Cheetah cleaned the bathroom he joined the other two and continued to watch the movie.

 _"How did he find me here?"_ Min Joon though. 


	10. Chapter 10

"With what do you want me to help you?" Manager Park asked.

"We need your help to find the kidnapper because we can't do it alone," Kang Woo said.

"And why not? You guys did a very good job last year alone."

"This is different", Ha-RI said. "His location his well hard to find".

"What do you mean. Where is it?"

"In the middle of nowhere a mile before the highway."

"And how do you know that?"

"From Min Joon-ah. He was kidnapped a few days ago but he managed to escape", Kang Woo said.

"Why? I thought he take only kids around 20-25."

"Min Joon age is 22. Is a long story. But he managed to know exactly where is location is but is hard to find."

"Ok. I will send some people and I will let you know what they found."

"Thank you."

Ha-RI and Kang Woo left the building going back to Kang Woo house. When they arrived they saw Cheetah, Pentium and Min Joon on the couch watching at a movie.

"How did it work?" Cheetah asked.

Kang Woo and Ha-RI sit on the couch and Kang Woo answered.

"Manager Park said that he will send some people there to search for the man. Also Min Joon sorry but I need it to tell him your true age."

"Don't worry. Is not like you did something wrong. I knew after I found that you left to talk with Manager Park that you will tell him my age because he knew that the man kidnap only kids around 20-25 years old."

Kang Woo nodded and the two newcomers began to watch the movie too. 

Ha-RI watched at the movie for 30 minutes until he couldn't take it anymore.

" Min Joon-ah I need to talk with you something important. "

"Of course. What's is about?"

"Do you want us to leave?" asked Pentium before Ha-Ri can answer.

"No",she said. "We are a family. We don't need to have secrets between us. Min Joon regarding our feelings for each other last year. You are younger than me and that things can keep going anymore."

After her confession they expected for him to be sad or angry or leave the roo. But they didn't expect him to smile. 

" It's ok. I knew that from the time you guys found out about my age. Can I ask you for a favor Ha-RI? "

"Yes. Of course."

"Can I call you noona."

"Yes you can", she said smiling. "When I was little I wanted younger siblings. And now I have."

The happy atmosphere soon died when Nu-Ri phone beeped. He took his phone than looked at the others with wide eyes.

"Min Joon phone was opened. I have the location."

"Ha-RI you stay here with Min Joon. Cheetah, Pentium you come with me and we will call Manger Park on the way."

"Yes Mr.Choi."

After the three person left Ha-RI looked at Min Joon to see that he was looking worried towards the front door.

"Come here", she said as she opened her arms towards him.

Min Joon looked at her that walked in her arms pressing his head on her chest and holding tight on her waist. 

"It's ok. It's ok. It's gonna be OK" , she said again and again petting his hair.

 


	11. Chapter 11

His head has falled and landed on her lap. Ha-RI and Min decided to watch a drama. Than the time will pass fast and the others will return. Also they will not think of finding the man and more terrifying of what they will find there..

So Min Joon let go of Ha-RI waist and put his head on her lap instead keeping on her chest. Like that both will be comfortable.

30 minutes later both of them were in grossed in the drama. But the happy feeling has died when Min Joon started to feel nauseated. He moved a little, he even raised in sitting position. But the nausea was still there. After an time it became unbearable so he rushed to the bathroom, Ha-RI hot in his heels.

Arriving there he collapsed beside the toilet and began to throw up. Ha-RI kneeled beside him and began to rub his back in a shooting motion.

"Are you done?" she asked after he stopped.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"No. I'm just worried and that's why I threw up."

But she didn't believe him, so she put a hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever."

"Because I'm not sick."

"You don't need to have fever to be sick."

"Noona. Trust me. I'm ok. Just worried."

"Ok then."

Ha-RI left the bathroom and Min Joon remained on the floor for a little while. After he was sure that the nausea will not come back he raised, flushed the toilet and cleaned his mouth then returned in the living room.

After 5 minutes Ha-RI walked from the kitchen holding a cup.

"Here. It's lemon tea. It will help you with the remaining nausea and the nasty taste in your mouth."

"Thank you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kang Woo, Cheetah,Pentium and Manger Park with his man arrived at the destination.

"Well the signal show that Min Joon phone is here so that's the house", Pentium said.

So they entered in the house prepared for an attack. But it's was quite. So they decided to search for him in all the rooms. They didn't find him in any so all of them walked in the direction of the remaining room. The basement.

"Shit", Kang Woo said as they entered in the basement.

There it's was the man dead. He hanged himself. 

"So the coward chose the cowardly way,"Cheetah said.

"Well the good part is that he will not kiddnap people anymore", Kang Woo said.

"I found Min Joon phone", said Pentium. "I think he opened the phone than killed himself. Then when we should have founded it will escape the prison.

"You guys should leave now", Manger Park said. "We will take care of everything ourselves."

"Are you sure?" Kang Woo asked.

"Yes."

They nodded and left. When Kang Woo, Cheetah and Pentium arrived at Kang Woo house they found Min Joon and Ha-RI in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey guys,"Ha-Ri said." You're back fast. Did you find him? "

"Yes. But we didn't arrest him."

"Why?"

"Because he was dead."

"Dead?" Min Joon asked.

"Yeah apparently he opened your phone than he hanged himself."

"It's good that you weren't there. The view was disgusting", Cheetah said.

Min Joon put a hand on his mouth than rushed from the kitchen to the bathroom were he threw up again. 

"Min Joon-ah are you ok?" Kang Woo asked.

Min Joon lifted his head to see the others in the bathroom, looking worried at him.

"Yeah. Don't worry," he said as he flushed the toilet and began to clean his mouth."I just had an image of the dead man my mind and that's why I got sick."

"But you didn't have that problems before."

"It's a new beginning for everything."

Despise saying that he couldn't shake the feeling from his stomach that something was wrong. Very wrong. 


	12. Chapter 12

Manager Park was in his office looking through some notebooks he found at the madman, now dead man, place when someone knocked at his door.

"Enter."

The door opened and a scientist entered.

"Sir we checked the food that you brought us yesterday."

Yesterday after Kang Woo, Cheetah and Pentium have left, him and his mans remain to search the house when they found a plate of food. The food was looking rotten. One of his man told him that the food wasn't supposed to look like that. Especially if it's was in the basement where it's was cold. So he took it and brought it to the lab.

"And? Do you find something?"

"After you said the food shouldn't have become rotten if in the basement was cold. So we made some test. The results aren't complet but for now we found that the food contain some drugs."

"And what happens if someone eat from it. Not now but before it becomes rotten?"

"Like I said the results aren't complet. But what we found till now is that if someone has eaten from it then he/she will suffer from nausea, headaches, fever, stomachache. The symptoms from a flu."

"Thank you for letting me know. You can go back. Return when you find something else about the drug."

"Yes sir."

——————————————————————

 Min Joon walked from his bedroom to the kitchen. Now that the man was dead he could return back to his house. The bad part is that he didn't get rid of the crutches. He still needs to use them for two weeks.

After he drank his coffee it's was about to leave to the office when a sharp pain hit him in his head.

He sit on the couch and griped his head prying that the pain will leave him. He was so focused on the pain that he didn't hear the door opening neither the person rushing to his side. He flinched when someone touched his shoulder. He looked to see Cheetah looking worried at him.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a small headache."

"Yesterday you threw up and now you've got headaches? Are you sure that you don't get sick?"

"Yes."

"I think is better to go to medic or something."

"Why? I told you I'm not sick?"

"Let me just call Nurse Oh. She will come over and you not need to go anywhere."

"Fine. Call her."

Cheetah called Nurse Oh than texted the others to come upstairs. 2 minutes later the door opened and the others entered.

"What's wrong? Pentium asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Min Joon said.

"Min Joon got a headache and I decided to call Nurse Oh to check him up?"

The others looked worried at him and Ha-RI apprched him and touched his forehead, making him move from her touch.

"How many times do you want me to tell you that I'm not sick?"

15 later Nurse Oh arrived at Min Joon place and began to check him out. It took 10 minutes but it's was over.

"I don't see nothing wrong and he doesn't feel sick."

"See? I told you guys."

"But what about the nausea and the headaches?" asked Ha-RI

"It can be from stress but I can take some blood sample and let you know if something is wrong."

She took some blood from Min Joon than left promising them that she will call them when the results will come. After that she left.

"Min Joon-ah until the results will come it's better for you to don't do anything stressful. Do you understand?"Kang Woo said. 

"Yes hyung."

"Good."

 


	13. Chapter 13

The next day the same scientist walked inside Manager Park office.

"We managed to finish the test regarding the food and drug."

"And?Did you find something else?"

"Beside the drug the food doesn't have anything that could create problem. But the drug is problematic."

"You said that the drug only give you flu symptoms."

"Yes but that's was at the beginning. The drug give you flu symptoms but then it can become worse."

"How so?"

"Well the drug isn't created to kill you instantly but after the flu symptoms it can give you asthma or breathing problems, heart attack or even make you slip into a coma."

"Can it be cured?"

 "We need to know exactly how the drug was made. If we had that the cure can be made in a couple of hours of we don't it can be made in a few days."

Manager Park walked to his desk and opened a drawer. Then he took out some notebooks and walked in front of the scientist. 

"I didn't have time to look through all of this but maybe you and your man can. This notebooks were found inside the kidnapper house."

"Thank you. We will look through this. But can I ask you a question sir?"

"Sure?"

"Why do you need the cure."

"Because I'm afraid that someone close to me eated the food."

"If he did it's better for him to be hospitalized immediately. Until we found this."

"I understand. Thank you."

______________________________________

 Inside the Mad Dog office Kang Woo, Cheetah, Pentium and Ha-RI were waiting for Min Joon to come so they can go to lunch.

When the door opened they expected Min Joon, not Manager Park. 

" Manager Park what are you doing here?" Kang Woo asked.

"Sorry for bothering you. Where is Min Joon?"

"It should come downstairs soon. Why? Has something happened?"

"I will tell you soon."

Finally five minutes later after Manager Park arrival Min Joon arrived in the office too.

"Sorry for being late. It's the crutches fault. I hate them. Manager Park what are you doing here?"

"Good you are here. I need you to ask you something and you need to be truthfully."

"Ok."

"When you were keep in the house did the man give you some food?" 

"Yeah. He said that I shouldn't worry because it's isn't poisoned." 

"And you eat it?" 

"Yeah just a little." 

 "I feared that. Come on. Let's go to the hospital. 

"Hospital?Why?"Cheetah asked.

"I will explain you on the way. No come."

They began to follow Manager Park on the way to the hospital Manager Park told them about the drug founded on the food and that it can be fatality so that's why they need to hospitalized Min Joon.

Arriving there Nurse Oh saw them and she was about to ask them what happened when Cheetah took her away saying that he will tell her everything. 

Kang Woo managed to hospitalized Min Joon. A doctor and a few nurses brought him to a room where they put him an IV and attached to a machinery that measure his heart beating.

"And you said that you were fine. Lucky for Manager Park. If it's wasn't for him you will be dead by now," Ha-RI said.

"I didn't know that I was drugged. And you heard Nurse Oh. She said that everything happened because of the stress."

"He's right", Kang Woo said.

A couple of hours later the door to Min Joon hospital room opened and the scientist, that talked with Manger Park, and Nurse Oh walked in. 

"The cure is finished. The only thing that remained to be done is to inject it in his vein."

Nurse Oh rook the cure from the scientist and inject it in Min Joon vein. 

"The cure will kick in 24 hours. After that you see that you feel better."

"Thank you for hard work",Min Joon said.

"No problem".

True to the scientist words after 24 hours he was feeling much better. The next day he was also discharged and the next week he didn't need to use the crutches anymore. He would have thrown them on the fire if Kang Woo didn't took them from him immediately and brought them to the hospital.

Finally they could return back to they're cases. Only insurance cases. No more kidnapping or murder or something else. Only insurance.


End file.
